Lovenotes From the One Piece Afterlife
by LiveLieLove
Summary: So you got hit by a car and Luffy is reading all those embarrassing love letters you used to write to him. That and you're going to try to survive living with the crew. Wait. What? R&R, thank you!
1. Chapter 1

Lovenotes From the One Piece Afterlife

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece and probably never will

Dedicated to and inspired by: My best friend who is the true avid fan of One Piece and really need to get a man from that world!

Sorry bout the boringness in the beginning though.

Chapter 1

Luffy jumped all over the place before falling flat on his face once that mysterious letter that floated out of nowhere, smashed into his face. The rest of the crew deadpanned as he struggled to get it off.

"Here! Stop fooling around already!" Nami ripped the paper from his face and stuck it in his hand instead.

Hmm, the letter was addressed to him, better read it.

_Dear Luffy,_

_Hey what's up? How are you really? I really wish I could be with you right now. Things in life just seems to be going downhill lately. Ok, it seems minor but my boring teenage life sucks. It sucks from every angle, from my boring over generic name to my stupid weight! Oh, that cute guy I like in my spanish class? Yeah turns out he has a girlfriend, who's in one of my other classes. Wonderful. Yea I'm putting sarcasm on paper alright. And you know what? He just bummed me out so damn badly! When I went to hug him the other day for his birthday, I hugged him. I hugged him and that was it. No he didn't bother to hug back, he tried to 'bro hug' back. BRO HUG! He can't be serious. That's why I wish more guys were like you, funny, welcoming and just happy. It really does suck that you're not right here with me when I need you so much._

_Love_

_Sarah (yeah see, boring name, but my friends call me Ket, phew)_

* * *

Meanwhile, a teenager girl wrote away her worries. She was afterall writing a love letter to her favorite anime/manga character of all time, even if he never could read it. But hearing the shouts from her mom to go out and buy grocery from the near by supermarket, she set her pen down and put the letter in the quaint wood box she bought at the flea market months ago along with the other letters she had written before. So when she set out on her bike, she never realized that the letter disappeared with a flash or that the car coming from the other street wouldn't stop at the traffic light.

The man was drunk and angry at the world, angry at his girlfriend for leaving him. Angry enough to drink bottles of rum and vodka. Angry enough to speed up on a local street as if no one was there. The only problem was that there was someone on the street, but it was someone he couldn't see with the buzz in his head. He had only realized that he hit something, _someone_, when a mangled up bike crashed into this front windshield and he could see a bloody mess from his rear-view mirror.

A crowd gathered, shocked.

"CALL 911" someone screamed in the crowd.

In the middle of the crowd, the drunken man stood bent over a girl's bloodied body. The girl's once white tanktop and jean shorts were deeply stained with blood and the mass of curly golden brown hair on top of her head was matted with blood as well. Her car bashed body was a horrible sight of blood with her arms and left leg twisted at odd angles, obviously broken from the impact of the car crashing into her at 60 perhaps even 70 or 80 miles per hour despite the 40 miles per hour speed limit on that street. The drunk by her side who had crashed into her could only babble profusely in fear and shock but with the hold of several men from the crowd he couldn't run and hide from what he had caused.

A couple of the elderly women were standing by the girl's side, trying in anyway to stop the bleeding from her multiple wounds in hopes of keeping her alive but it was all in vain as they were certainly not any medical personel at all. In only 10 minutes the ambulance had arrived and the girl was hauled into the back of the ambulance, and the car speed away toward the nearest hospital. Police cars remained behind to arrest the drunk who had caused the terrible accident in the first place. But as the girl was transferred into a stretcher and into the operating room in order to stop her internal bleeding from the crash, it became blindingly obvious to even the most skilled surgeon in the operating room that the chances of survival for the young teen was a chance that didn't exist at all.

Outside the room only moments later, other families, patients, and workers in the hospital all heard and felt the anguished cries of the girl's mother as one of the surgeon broke the news to her that her daughter had not survived. The multiple bone injuries and internal bleeding along with the injuries done to her head and brain were beyond what the skills pf the doctors and machine of the hospital could fix. The only thing for the teen's family to do now was to plan a funeral in memory of the loving girl they lost.

* * *

Sarah herself drifted in and out a zone of light. She couldn't see anything or hear anything and the last distinct feeling she had was of hands tugging on her and the last noise she heard was the shouts of others asking for medical tools and the last smell she smelt was of blood and disinfectant. Beyond those, she knew nothing off. 

_Am I dead?_ She realized she was. Sarah could only smile grimly as she wished a farewell to her mother and younger sibling, _I hope they can live through life without me, I wish that everyone will._ _So this is what heaven was _she thought, this is the afterlife.

It was a grim thought for her. Never did she imagine this darkness, and what happened to that whole life flashing by you thing? She couldn't even enjoy reliving her happy memories.

Sarah could only laugh at herself for not being more careful and done more in her life. _No more writing anything or fooling around in class or sleeping in class or baking chocolate cake whenever. Afterlife is depressing. And why did I ever think my afterlife would be filled with One Piece wonders? _She laughed again, for ever thinking that the afterlife for her could mean One Piece wonders. Or when she first got hooked to the manga, thinking that death meant transferring over to the One Piece world. _I must've been a crazy child!_ So enveloped in her delirious thoughts, she never even notice strange multicolor light enveloping her.

~TBC

~LLL

**Alright...1st chap, phew. Now go review away! Please?**


	2. Chapter 2

Lovenotes From the One Piece Afterlife

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece and probably never will

Dedicated to and inspired by: My best friend who is the true avid fan of One Piece and really need to get a man from that world! Cough cough, that man being Luffy.

Sorry bout the boringness in the beginning though.

Oh wow, thank you everyone for reading this, I never really did expect to get that many readers at all, hell I just thought I could have a happy lil background story.

Chapter 2

The first thought that came to her mind was about food and how hungry she felt. Immediately she tried to move her body upwards in an upright position to get food. That was a horrible and painful mistake. The hunger had initially overwhelmed the sore and aches and the overall pain that enveloped her entire body from head to toes. Sarah let out a whimper as a shining bead of tear slid down the right side of her face, the pain was excruciating. Her legs and arms felt even worse than any other parts of her body, they felt as if a car had ran into her and bashed them in.

_CAR! I was in an accident!_, Sarah realized startlingly. But as she craned her head up to look down on the rest of her body, there was no sign of blood or any battered and broken bones at all. In fact, she saw that she was in the outfit she had put on that morning, fresh and clean. And the breeze blowing at her bare legs were a calming relief to the throbbing pain and soreness she felt in her body. Questions ran wild in her head, the most prominent one being why she was where she was at the moment.

The surgeon had said they couldn't do anything! She remembered hearing them at her dying moment. _Dying moment?_ Death had came upon her! But that mysterious light had enveloped her as well. A thought came to her head, a wild and crazy one involving her favorite manga One Piece. She discarded that thought as a new wave of pain and hunger washed over her. Whatever happened, she was alive or probably in an almost dead state or maybe a zombie state. Either way, she definitely needed food.

Ignoring the waves of pain throughout her body, Sarah struggled to propel her body into a sitting position with her legs straight out. Her eyes stared into a brand new world of colors and greens. In fact, everything had seemed eerily similar to the One Piece world. But a growl from her stomach dismissed that thought from her head for her. _Food? Where would I be if I was food? _She pondered as her head turned this way and that.

Bam! Jackpot! _If I was food, I'd be in a tree in the middle of a plain? _A tree bearing a lone fruit was in fact standing all by its lonesome in the grassy plain landscape.

Surveying everything around her, she could see that she was on an island, a freaky one. Everything was just tall and long for a lack of better words. Everything was too similar to that long island from One Piece. God was probably playing a cruel joke on her, letting her imagine she was in the One Piece world as she died. But Sarah pushed herself to walk towards that tree she initially saw. So what if the only fruit on the tree was an oddly shaped one that sort of resembled one of the legendary devil's fruit she read about in the One Piece world? Again, she figured God was just mocking her. Food was food and her stomach was her main priority and her stomach had signaled it could not stand being hungry any longer. Thus she reached out and grabbed the purple fruit and bit in. After all, she was probably dead or about to be dead anyways, so who cares if that fruit was poisonous or something stupid.

_Oh my g-_ the thought didn't even complete in her head before she passed straight out from the sensation she felt as soon as she swallowed her first bite of the fruit. A warm feeling encompassed her body in the aftermath and she smiled in her passed out stage at the comforting feeling, not realizing that someone was approaching.

* * *

The old man petted his outlandishly tall white horse as he place the strange girl onto a spare mattress in his hut. She had eaten the devil's fruit from that tree after all. He had wondered why one day, that tree sprung out of no where but after seeing girl and the glow emitting from her, he could only conclude that the tree was meant for her.

"Oh well, better drink some milk to cool down!" The old man reached for a cup and got some of his years old milk, forgetting it was in fact years old. "OH NO!" His face contorted and he passed out too. The horse was tempted to smack her head repeatedly against the wall, again. That was definitely not the first time her master had did that.

* * *

~TBC

~LLL


	3. Chapter 3

**LFOPA**

Chapter 3

Oh crap! was the first thought that came to her mind when she realized she had passed out, again. But the realization of the passing out part wasn't what freaked her out, it was the old man sitting right in front of her. Him and his horse?

Sarah let out a high pitch scream and struggled to get herself out of her tangled up bedsheets. The old man literally jumped in the air as she screamed before approaching her, turning back to his horse every few seconds for back up.

"Nice to see you awake. I'm Tonjit and this is my beloved horse Shelly!" Hearts sprang up in his eyes as soon as he mentioned his horse's name but he continued on speaking as if the incredulous look on the girl's face didn't matter. "What's your name?"

A look of disbelief was still plastered on her face as her thoughts became more and more jumbled inside her head. This old man just told her he was Tonjit! Things became clearer and clearer in her mind. She really was in the One Piece world. She was ready to faint again, only this time Shelly noticed and nudged her owner and companion.

Tonjit quickly handed the now shocked looking girl a cup of water, water that wasn't left sitting for years unlike his 'milk'. But she was still shaking in shock even as she drank the water.

"Am-am-am I on Longring Island?" she stuttered out hoarsely, testing her unused voice.

The pair of man and horse looked shocked that this mystery girl knew where they were but Tonjit answered yes anyways.

"You are indeed on Longring Island missy. You're lucky you're here now, otherwise you would've been in some kind of trouble." Tonjit was ready to burst into tears at the fond memories, Shelly sweat-dropped in the background.

"Lucky? How come?" she took a sip of water to aid her sore throat, "Oh and my name is Sarah, but you can call me Ket." it was probably in her best interest to use another name.

"Nice to meet you Ket! Yes you are definitely lucky! A couple days back, there was an incredible fight here! Between pirates no less. Oh boy, one of them crazy whatcha ma call it Davy Back Fight! But yes my friend, Luffy and his crew were amazing. They beat that freaky fox thing and rescued my Shelly!" Tears of joy and adoration were shining in Tonjit's eyes as he proclaimed the tale.

"The Straw Hat Crew was here? Couple days ago? Oohhh my..." Ket finished her sentenced with another high pitch scream.

_Oh god oh god I'm in the One Piece world. Oh my god, the crew was here just a few days ago! That means Luffy's not too far away. Luffy!_ Ket realized. It meant that maybe if she could find a boat or something, she could sail and catch up to the crew. She could finally meet her long time manga crush! The whole realization process lead to repeated squealing and clutching her pillow while Shelly sweat-dropped again and Tonjit backed away since he was so new to the fangirl-ism.

"Ummmm you ok? Is it the effect from that fruit you ate? It had been growing there only a few days, right after Luffy and them left in fact." finally approaching the lovestruck girl, Tonjit shook her out of her thoughts.

What fruit thought Ket until she began remembering what led to her recent blackout, it was that purple fruit, the devil's fruit.

"Tonjit! That was a devil's fruit, it's said that whoever eats it will gain some sort of power, do you know what kind I ate?" Ket began backing up the poor old man up against the wall as she started her list of questioning. Tonjit looked towards his horse for help only to find her laughing as a horse could at them.

"Um um um...well I don't really know?" he scratched the back of his head as he became embarrassed. Ket stared at him for a few more seconds before sighing, guess she would have to find out later. For now, she had to get a ship!

"I'm sorry Tonjit, but now I really need to find Luffy and the crew, do you have a boat or know where they're heading?" She questioned as she backed away from him and sat down dejectedly on her temporary bedding.

"Actually I have this kayak thing and they were heading that a way!" pointed Tonjit in a general direction even though they were still in his hut. "Come on, my hut is on the roof and Shelly can help us get it. So you know Luffy and them then?"

"Well sort of," Ket wondered what would be a good and plausible explanation for her knowledge of them, "I meet them a while ago when they were traveling and they got to tell me a lot of their adventure stories" It was the best lie she could come up with at the time and she could only hope Tonjit bought it. Luckily he did.

"Any friend of the straw hats is a friend of mine!" Tonjit grinned as he led the girl outside the hut, "But are you sure you want to travel now? No more resting up?"

"No resting, it looks like the morning right now right?" Tonjit nodded in response. "I'm actually feeling pretty good and the sooner I can find Luffy, the better."

The trio of old man, teen girl, and ridiculously tall horse began working on getting the kayak down from the top of the roof and with a tug on the ropes attaching the kayak came tumbling down. Unfortunately that meant the kayak's sharper edge slammed into the beautiful horse and left a shallow cut on her front leg. Ket immediately rushed over to the wound to check how badly Shelly was hurt. Then Ket could only stare in shock and amazement when her hands suddenly began to glow.

* * *

~TBC

~R&R

~LLL


	4. Chapter 4 Hiatus Over :D

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, otherwise I wouldn't be on fanfiction writing a fanfic silly.**

Woohoo, hiatus over! And so is my writer's block for the past week. Thanks to all the faithful readers who still checked for updates and the few readers that added the story to their alert even though the last update was way back in July. But yes, the last 2 months have been hectic and as if I shouldn't even continue writing the story. Volunteering for the kids was crazy and all, during game time of that week, I had at least 4 or 5 kids (2nd and 3rd graders) jump me and glomped me and tackled and hugged me, AT THE SAME TIME! They hung on to my arms too! Got to love kids. Then there was the week something trip to Kentucky, which was amazing and filled with great music and rocking glow stick nights! But afterward was more trouble because I got strep throat after Kentucky and was sick for another week from that. After that was a bunch more random babysitting, volunteering and just random obstacles like a 2 day power out! Blah!

Anyways, thanks for reading again! There will be consistent update from now on again.

On a side note, I did go back and reread some of the manga and turns out the horse's name is Sherry not Shelly so I'm quite sorry for that typo and I'll try to go back and catch any of those mistakes. And if I make any other mistakes feel free to review or pm me about. Heck, if you have any suggestions or comments, review away. **Feedback is LOVED!**

* * *

Thanks!

**LFOPA**

Chapter 4

_What the hell? My hands are GLOWING? _Ket was ready to let her jaws drop on the ground when the light faded and she could see Sherry's wound clearly. To her disappointment, the light didn't make the wound heal in any way like she hoped it would. Her dreams of having magical healing powers were dashed.

"HEY! Guess what I found! Some super medicine my family used to make! It's probably 10 years old now but I found it anyways! Let's use it!" Tonjit shouted as he ran back up to his horse from his hut.

"It's 10 years old..." Ket scrathched her head in confusion and out of sheer frustration. In the time of panic, the old man had left and got 10 year old meds that could poison Sherry? "We are not using that...it's probably poisonous"

"Non sense, it always works! It's incredibly lucky that I even managed to find it, I thought I lost it 15 years ago! Just let me spread some on and bam!" And bam, the jar of medicinal cream was open and Tonjit had already dabbed some cream on the wound.

"I thought you said it was 10 years old! How did you lose it 15 years ago?..." She mumbled on when Tonjit gave her a pat, a hard hard pat, on the back and forced her attention back on the wound. The wound was already starting to heal at an incredible pace.

"Told ya it worked. So lets get going again! You need to be on your way and my lovely Sherry here needs to be laying and resting." The old man grinned when he saw the incredulous look in the girl's eyes. Psh non believer he thought.

Well the crazy old man's right, thought Ket as she stood and brushed the dirt off her pants. It was time to get a move on before the straw hat crew traveled too far for her to catch up on.

"Thanks Tonjit, and you're right it was lucky and I do need to get going. I'm going to miss you two." She bent down to give a kiss to Sherry and a tight hug to the old man she loved so much from reading and getting to know now. But a thought occured to her as she stepped down into the kayak after pushing it into the ocean.

The waves were already in motion and the trip would have to be made soon before the day began end even if that was hours and hours away, a kayak definitely didn't travel at the same speed as pirate ships. Not to mention the sea monsters and and all the strange things that popped up out of no where. Speaking of sea monsters, didn't the crew saw one before they found the City of Water realized Ket? She stared into the ocean, wondering about the dangers out, not just sea monsters now but what about any people that would be after the crew. The dangers would be high for her too if she became involved. And what if things would start to change because her influence in this world, a groan rose from her throat as she turned back to face Tonjit.

"Say Tonjit, do you remember if anyone is after Luffy and the rest of the crew?" it would be bad if she had already changed the course of the story. Ket wondered in horror if maybe she had already made the life of the straw hats even worse. What if she made it so that Robin was still pursued by that admiral or that the crew by hit by the water train?

"There was that one water guy, move the water and all but I don't know what happened after I left Luffy and his friends to fight him. Hopefull he's not still there...or it could be big trouble for you. And don't forget to take this! GOOD LUCK!" He threw a small compass towards her and waved his goodbye while Sherry neighed her goodbye.

"Thanks for everything! I'll miss you guys! Be careful with your food and all that old stuff!" She smiled as she caught the miniture compass and pushed off from the shore and the started peddling with the waves already pushing her towards the same direction as her favorite crew. It was a relief to know that as far as she was concerned, she hadn't changed a thing of the plot for the strawhats. _Hahaha woo! Maybe if I'm lucky enough, I can meet up with them at the City of Water. Gonna get me a ride on that Puffing Tom water train if I can for sure! Adventure here I come._

_

* * *

_Elsewhere, Luffy and the rest of the crew sneezed.

"Someone must be talking or even thinking about us..."

"Eh, who cares. Can we go eat?" Luffy yelled out! "City of Water, HAHAHAHA IT'S CITY OF WATER BUFFET! MMHHH SEAFOOD HERE I COME!"

Everyone else, cue mega-sweatdrop...

* * *

~TBC

~R&R

Ok yeah it's kinda boring but hint hint...trouble up ahead and a someone might be meeting a certain crew soon!

Haha and I know a lot of you guys hate me for now actually writing about what Ket's power is now but hey! It's the suspense! And it will be so much more worth it when you get to see it in action later! That and if guys read carefully, you might see the hint. Wink wink, until next time! XOXO

~LLL


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

**Anyways, thank you guys again for reading! I hope you guys will enjoy the longer chapters from now on since it will be getting to the more serious and actual plot line part of the story. Hopefully you guys don't hate me so far for the slowness and cliff hangers and all that is. But as always, any new ideas are welcome and much appreciated. Again, hope you guys enjoy this chapter and the story overall and leave reviews and comments!**

Ok, ok, at this point, I just have to do a bit of a shout out too! Especially to the latest reviewer(I'll try not to play favorites, sorry)

_You Me Her: honestly, I'm sorry I didn't shout out to you earlier. Fellow horse face palm lovers are always welcomed :p_

_Silverstar94: haha, your review made me so happy. You are rocking right now, so much. And yeah, healing everything and anything is way to mary-sue and revealing it's not healing=awesome suspense! And you know what, that fan girl attack idea might not be so bad after all..._

**

* * *

**

**LFOPA**

Chapter 5

Paddling for days in the open sea could officially be counted as torture. For Ket at least.

With a groan, the energy deplated teen dropped the two oars into the kayak and laid back to look at the clouds. Waves were gentle enough and moved northward, towards water seven City of Water, just the place she wanted to be. The waves at that point were enough to drive her to sleep but the waves were nice enough to rock her towards one edge of the kayak as well.

"Aaahhh I hate you! You and my tummy. It feels like I haven't eaten in days and been on this sea for weeks and it's only been one day. Ahh, stupid sea I should throw trash at you! For knocking my head on this hard bag?" the question hung in the air as Ket rushed herself to undo the knot on the mysterious, albeit somewhat torn, burlap bag.

If someone passed by at that moment, they could've sworn they saw a sunset and a rainbow background. It was just Ket, and her new found bag of food.

"Tonjit, I LOVE YOU!" she screamed aloud as she fished out some still fresh bread and a piece of mystery meat for a sandwich. If one day, she ever saw that old crazy and loveable man again, she promised herself she would hug him to death for putting that bag in there at some point when she wasn't paying attention.

So she sat back with a mystery meat sandwich and wondered again how things would turn out. Since she already spent a day at sea with the day added from staying at Tonjit, that was two days passed in the One Piece world. But since the island Tonjit was on had a devil's fruit tree unlike the island Luffy was on and he said Luffy and the crew passed a while ago then it meant for her that the rest days for Luffy and Robin at sea were long gone. Her best chance now, make it to catch them at the City of Water. That was a journey she might make in another day now that she figured she had food.

"Ah, I have to talk outloud! So many thoughts! I think I'll just blame it all on Aokiji! Stupid him for stupid sending Tonjit 3 islands ahead no matter how nice. Stupid him. Ah my plan for catching Luffy is all messed up! And I don't even see any trains...or tracks or anything! Blah...at least I know I'm on my way. On this sad tiny little kayak with a sack of food. With nothing in sight and sounding like a sad wallowing girl who's lost her mind. Can't I get lucky once and get a better ride?"

Shaking off the sea driven depression, she let her hand shoot up in the air at the end of her monologue in a fist pump. With the same glow that appeared earlier. Something amazing almost seemed to be happening, like finding out her powers! Then like the previous time it appeared, the glow faded from her hands and mooed.

Mooed?

A funny looking thing had swam up besides the kayak and mooed at her. Realization struck her like a bullet as she stared at the thing in front of her. It was no thing but a large sized yagara bull. Oh hell yes, lady luck was smiling down on her finally. She pondered why a wild yagara bull from the looks of the no-saddle-attached back of it would approach her in the middle of the ocean. It mooed again, this time nudging forward towards her face and her flimsy sandwich.

"Aw, you big thing, you just want some food don't you? Aren't you glad we found each other today? Lucky for the both of us." She reached forward and petted him on the head and he, at least she thought it was, mooed back in joy. "Alright, take the sandwich. It looks weird but it's good as hell. You're just going to let me ride on you though won't you?"

Feeding the bull was easy enough and to both their joy, Ket had more food for him and he turned his back towards her afterwards to let her ride on.

Things were finally looking up. Taking the anchoring rope for the kayak, Ket fastened a loose knot around the bull's neck, now named Meaty.

"Alright Meaty, having a kayak attached might be weird for you but at least we'll be dinner buddies today. Let's go!" With a nudge forward and scream of surprise, Meaty had set off forward swimming towards the City of Water with a laughing teen behind him.

Soon enough, _it_ was in sight. The City of Water was in front of her in all it's fantastic wonder. Never in her life did Ket think she would get to see something as amazing as the City of Water, much less having entered the One Piece world in the first place. And now, she could feel tears welling in her eyes as she stared at the city with the gut feeling that she would find the Straw Hats in this place and definitely start her adventure to even more wonderous places.

"But now where are they?" groaned Ket as she nudged Meaty even closer to the city. Few people were in sight on the outskirts of the city, only some weird ship was near by.

Weird ship?

"Go Meaty GO!" Bigger and bigger the smile on her face grew as she neared the Merry go. Figures were visible in the distant, Ket let a squeal out at her first sighting of two tall and lanky figures that appeared to be Sanji and Zolo. Faster she went until she could finally make out a distinct outline of Luffy and Nami. Closer and closer till she was practically almost next to their ship and the harbor. Closer and closer till she saw Luffy's face and almost fainted.

Closer and closer till she heard Luffy, "YOU CAN'T FIX THE MERRY GO?

* * *

~TBC

~R&R, come on you know you want to. Give in to that urge to dish out any comments, critic, plot ideas, people idea, cupcakes, anything!

~LLL

**AN: So some of you guys might hate me right now for ending it there but if it helps, Ket's power will definitely be revealed next chapter. Ok, take it as a bribe if you will. Don't worry the trouble and the real hardcore meeting is still coming up so yay! The trouble in this chap was a  
**

**On a more serious note, I have been in search of beta since I really need one at this point. If anyone wants to volunteer or suggest someone for it, it would be super helpful. So just leave a comment or pm me. Please and thank you guys!**

**And of course. HAVE A GREAT WEEKEND! :D  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**LFOPA**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

**Sorry about the late update too, at 2 in the morning.  
**

**Thanks for reading!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6

She stared at the scene in shock.

This was the part of the plot she arrived at?

Any thought of facing the Straw Hats fled her mind, there was no way she would let herself meet any of the crew in this depressing situation. Not when the Merry Go was deemed unrepairable and 200 million was discovered to be stolen and especially when elsewhere in the city, Usopp was bleeding and nearly beaten to death.

Bad luck seemed to follow her when concerning the Straw Hats.

"Meaty, I would be a horrible person if I didn't try to go stop Franky's beating up of Usopp wouldn't I?" She stared down at the bull's face as he seemed to grunt in agreement.

_Even the bull has a better heart than I do._

"I'll take it as a yes. I hate not being a selfish bitch sometimes. Usopp isn't even my favorite character and I can still remember how scared I was when I first saw that guy at the anime convention dressed up as him. He hit me with his nose..." shuddered Ket as she relived the memory in her mind while the bull gave her a look. "Alright, alright, I'm going. Just stop that look. I'll go attack Luffy, Zolo, and Sanji later."

Taking the makeshift reigns in hand, she pulled and lead Meaty towards any entrance way she could find into the city with a new determine. Favorite or not, she was not about to let long-nose, a member of her favorite pirate crew, get beat if she knew it was going to happened. _Hell no, if I know about it, it definitely means I'm going to change it! Franky you ass better watch out. You're making me miss hugging Luffy. Hell hath no fury a woman scorn._

_

* * *

_Usopp laid on the ground in front of her. Battered and bloodied were the words that came to her mind. It pained her to see him like that, it was like back when she had gotten hit by that car. The bloodiness and broken body parts and the faces of people haunted her mind, came up when she rested and napped during her short time in this world so far

Franky's house was literally rumbling in front of her as she turned her head to look at it. She had arrived too late, Usopp was already beaten and the chain of trouble that starting from Franky's house being ruined was started. Or rather ended she realized when she spotted a short figure heading towards her.

Chopper.

He was already in front of her, so focused on the injured Usopp that he didn't realize her standing besides him till the rest of the guys came out.

"Hey. Who are you?"

It was Zolo who asked. Ket stared at his figure, he was taller and more rugged than she had imagined in real life. He also looked a lot more angry than she imagined he would be if they ever met. The temptation to go and hug him as well as Luffy and Sanji was great but with the picture of injured Usopp in her mind and next to her. She just didn't have the heart to act excited anymore.

"I want to join your crew!" the words blurted out of her mouth before she could literally clamp her hands down on it. She released her hands seeing the raised eyebrow on Zolo's face. "What I meant was, my name is Ket. And I think I can help you guys and would really love to join."

Luffy scratched his head, the seriousness on his face broke away a little.

"It's not that we wouldn't love new people. It's just that right now...hehe. Sorry?" he grinned sheepishly.

She could feel her heart stop hearing Luffy deny her request.

"Aw and you're so beautiful! I bet you're nice too. I would still love to take you out and cook a little some-" Sanji's greeting was abruptly cut off by Zolo's sword in his face.

"You heard him. Luffy hear I mean. Come on Chopper. Let's get back to the Merry Go." the guys had already turned away, taking Usopp with them.

"Wait no! Please! I know I can do something. I know information. I know what happened to Robin! To the money. I even accidentally eaten a devil fruit back on long ring island!"

Her cries definitely made the guys turn back to stare at her.

"Fine come with us to our ship and we'll see. I'm Luffy, that's swirly brow and lazy over there. And Chopper and Usopp!" grinned Luffy as he turned around to hold out his hand, as if the murderous looks of Zolo and Sanji.

"Nice to meet you. I'm a fan" she smiled and could feel her heart skip a beat as she finally got a proper greeting out of her anime crush. A handshake in this sad situation would do for now. She smiled even wider knowing she could tackle and hug him later.

All she had to do was stop Usopp from leaving the crew and so many more problems could be solved. A plan was all she needed. Ideas of all sort ran amok in her mind all the way back till they arrived back at the Merry Go.

Any chances of her containing excitement at being on the Merry Go was lost the moment she stepped on. The guys all turned and looked at her strangely as she continued to wander around, smiling as wide as she could while touching everything she could.

"Look, just stay here and let us talk for a while and we'll come out and get you later ok?" Zolo ordered as the rest of the crew went into a room to talk.

Ket nodded meekly, knowing that their disscusion would lead to nothing but trouble. Staring at the room, she wondered if it would be right for her to charge in there and interfere with Usopp fighting Luffy. She was already intruding. And the shouts of Usopp arguing with Luffy were loud and clear.

"YOU IDIOT!" it was Sanji.

The sound of something solid hitting flesh reached her ears. _I should stop it, I should!_

Adrenaline pumped in her system as she mustered up the courage to hopefully resolved the argument before Usopp issued his challenge of fighting Luffy.

Too late.

_I'm too late. Again._ Tears were misting at the edges of her eyes hearing those words. Usopp had said it. Those dreaded words. He was marching out of the Merry Go, the challenge issued. The pain of not being able to stop that, of not being able to interfere tore at her heart. It wasn't her fight.

'It's all over between you and me."

Ket stared down at Usopp's figure as he said those words. The rest of the crew were in their own minds as she sat down on a crate. No one paid any attention to her. She couldn't say she wasn't glad. She knew her mind couldn't handle a conversation. She knew it would be up to her at ten o'clock to do something, to do anything to stop Usopp from leaving.

_If I'm going to stop Usopp from leaving, I'll make it my fight._

_

* * *

_Ten o'clock.

She hadn't even realized. Tiredness and excitement had caught up with her and everyone was too absorb in Luffy and Usopp's fight to wake her up, much less even remember that she was there. The noise from the fight and the explosions had woke her up. Panic gripped her mind as she suddenly leaped off the ship and ran towards the two fighting. Cries of any other crewmates back on the ship fell deaf to her as she reached closer to the guys.

Usopp was just about to use blasting cactus stars. Her feet were running at a faster speed than she ever remember as thoughts of stopping the two consumed her mind. Glowing lights reached her vision. She spared a quick look to find her hands were glowing once more. It didn't matter to her that she could be discovering her powers now. All that mattered was her stopping the blasting cactus stars from hitting Luffy or from Luffy's pistol bazooka from hitting Usopp.

The stars had all missed Luffy miraculously. _No way, this didn't happen in the book. It's way to lucky. Lucky! It's me. Is it just me after all. Is the only thing I can do is make people lucky? _

Ket brushed the thoughts out of her mind. As far as she was concerned, if she was lucky then she wanted to be lucky enough to Luffy's gum gum bullet attack. And if she was going to intercept that attack since she just saw Luffy rearing back his arm, she wanted to be damn lucky enough to not die from it. But they had gotten farther and she didn't know if she could reach.

Fuck it.

She jumped.

Luffy punched.

The glow of light infront of both Luffy and Usopp nearly blinded them.

They stared down at the girl in front of them. She looked absolutely crushed on the ground. The glow was disappearing from her body while blood started to pour out from her mouth.

They kept on staring as they bent down to examine her. Normal people couldn't survive that attack. But she had a smile on her face, she knew the awful pain in her stomach meant that she was right about her powers. She was lucky, lucky from her power to stop final blow that would lead to Usopp leaving the crew.

_If I could just get up now and talk._

* * *

~TBC

~R&R

**AN:**

**So there you have it. The trouble that was coming and the revealing of Ket's power. This chapter just has so much stuff packed and condensed but hopefully it turned out well enough for you all. Hopefully the bit about her power made sense, she's pretty much a lucky charm but that's not all of it though...wink wink. Don't hate for the ending. It's quite a sad way of meeting the crew though. It was pretty heartbreaking to write this chapter. It was equally heartbreaking to wake up at 11:30 pm after falling asleep accidentally at 8 after 2.5 hours of swimming to turn on the laptop and do a final edit for this chapter. **

**Although it was weird to the proof read for this chap, I went on omegle and had a stranger proof read it for me. Mainly grammar stuff and all. So, yes I'm still open to any beta suggestions and thanks to the people that have offered and given help on beta stuff.**

**Odd bit: our mousetrap caught one of the mice that was in our kitchen chewing through stuff. It had probably died when the trap crushed it's larynx or throat in general, died from lack of air. It was adorable looking. And depressing. I wish I knew if it was a boy or girl. Or that I knew it was a crap bad bitchy mice that no one like and the world would be better without it so I don't feel as bad for it's death. But I don't.  
**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and will stay to read more. Thanks!**

**~LLL  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Dear readers,

D: I'M SO SORRY. I've been getting some news from my loyal and gorgeous and wonderful readers about the lack of action from the story and well...the best thing I can promise is a short SHORT NEW CHAPTER TOMORROW :D

Thanks for smacking the lack of update in my face at least, it's been a great wake up call.

I do own you all an explaination for being such a crap author. It's not you, it's me. School sucks. And my laptop sucks as it had to be completely restored to original condition last week after being screwed over for a 3 weeks. CONCLUSION=rewrite of about 6.5 chapters. D: yea...*&)*^*&^$%$&^%fu*(&#$#^ LIFE IS A ^%#!)*^% yea.

Well back to rewriting and sorry again.

~LLL

p.s. y'all are just wonderful.


	8. Chapter 8

**LFOPA**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

**Again thanks for the reading and keeping up with the new update still to the loyal and the new readers out there! Hope you all won't mind the new update things.**

**Couple of thanks to the first few favorite adders of this story, kouriel and darkness34 ****and ****RubyxLuffy and tiredanduninspired2013 and etc.**

**Thanks again for reading, and to helping to make the story gain the great amount of hits(at least it is to me) it's gotten. Thanks and enjoy!****  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

The Stranger's Gift.

Darkness was, all she knew.

All they felt was shock. Shock, anger, pity, curiosity, suspicion, joy.

_How could some random girl just barge in like that? _Luffy stared down at her. Trembling before the battered girl before, he was the one that hurt her. A complete stranger, willing to step in. It seemed like a shining sign to him, one that said, "Luffy, you've just officially failed at being a captain, failed at being a friend.". The thoughts burned in his mind, repeating, over and over again.

_What kind of a man am I? What kind of a captain am I? I've failed. Failed to solve problems, failed to lead. I couldn't even solve some problem with one of my best friends and crew. WHY DID SHE HAVE TO STEP IN?_

It was an eye opening for him. Painful and brutal. One that brought some new truth to his mind.

Usopp stared too. At the girl that might've just saved his friendship.

_Did she? Did she really just do the right thing? Or am I just being useless again! But I had that impact dial! But she stopped Luffy! A stranger! I don't even remember meeting her. Or seeing her! Am I getting that blind lately? I can't even see my future anymore. What do I want anyways? I'm not wanting to loose a best friend!_

He put away the impact dial, sweaty from being in his head. This strange girl might've stopped him getting a hit then making a hit, but he wanted to be the one to apologize. He wanted to be the one who would stop any more mistakes...

Chopper was near tears at that point. He was the doctor there! And he couldn't heal a cracked friendship. He didn't know how to patch up someone for their spilled over emotions.

__

Useless. Am I? What good am I if I can only heal what's on the outside?

He walked down towards the smallest mass of battered bones and bloodiness on the field, their maybe newest member. It nagged in his mind that he didn't even realize that she was there save for that one moment when she asked him where she could sit to rest. She had introduced herself then. His eyes were getting misty and his small body shooked as he bent over her to check her medical conditions. Maybe he couldn't fix Usopp and Luffy's own emotional problems, but the least he could do was to patch up the girl that put a temporary end to those problems. The confusion in his mind could be dealt with after.

Nami stood, speechless, shocked, and utterly confused. Two of her crew members had just gone battle royale on each other and their crew doctor was going down to heal the girl who had stopped that brutally heartbreaking royale. What was she doing there, just standing, being so, so, useless? She felt so small, if felt as is she was going back in time, to the days when she was little and felt as if she couldn't do anything. She was oh so small. What had she done so far of worthwhileness, she asked herself. There was no clear answer for that anymore. She just knew, she felt small again.

__

I don't know. I don't know. I don't know. Why? Why didn't I do anything? They called me loud. I talk too much. Then why didn't I say anything? Am I still a child? Am I?

Maybe it was time to re-evaluate. Maybe it was time for her to find her place in the crew again.

Zolo was speechless. Gone was any smart ass comments and insults in his head. He didn't even feel the urge to take out his anger on something, on anything, or even on Sanji. He wasn't even sure if he felt angry at that point.

__

No. I am angry! This girl! She interferred. She shouldn't have! Fuck. Why didn't I do anything? I'm not a kid anymore! Then how come I don't feel like I'm proving my worth. Damn it. ARGHHH! I could've stopped them. I could have. I didn't. Damn it! I didn't.

He punched a hole in the wall next to him. H hadn't stopped the fight when he could've. He was more than powerful enough to. Was he losing his family? The one he actually enjoyed to gain, not that he would let anyone else realize. Why didn't he? He was their brother. Why?

Sanji closed his eyes and leaned back agains the wall. Nothing ran through his mind for what seemed to be an eternity to him. What could he even think of anyways? Some pretty girl he saw earlier that day had just took a fatal blow to stopped members of his, _his_, adopted family from fighting. What did he do? Nothing. Did he really just think too much of love and false romance. He didn't know anymore. It hurt to realize.

__

How could I have just stood here. How did I get away with just fooling around with girls? No, just distracting myself with girls. Hos could I let myself only act when we had to fight. How did this happen? Me just cooking up some food for won't really solve any problems. Not anymore. How did we end up like thise. I wonder if they all feel as useless as I do now? How would we fix this? How?

No one spoke.

No one moved saved for Chopper as he dabbed away some blood from Ket's body. Everyone still so aborbed in their thoughts. It was a time for them to look inside. It was a deadly moment. It was their moment to accept that the mere act of a stranger stopping a fight between two family members had happened. This is what the stranger had brought them after all, a moment of realization to check over themselves. To see if they were all what they thought themselves to be.

* * *

~TBC

~**AN: well there you have it. The latest update in a month or so. If you want the explanation for why it's been so long but haven't checked the previous chapter, check it, you'll see.**

**Again, try not to hate. But if you must, I can't stop it.**

**This was a heartbreaking chapter to write and if you guys felt that I've gotten some characters' personalities wrong, just say. Be blunt about it. This was an emotional moment, this was a breakthrough moment for them if you will. So I hope you can see that I sort of tried to put down on words what I thought might be going through their minds after everything thus far.**

**So thanks you guys for reading this and possibly reviewing. It means quite a bit that other people do read it and get something from this story when all I meant for the story to be was a simple short dedication to a close friend of mine. At this point, it definitely won't end up being that short so I do hope everyone's in for a long haul. Even if it'll take a while for more updates since I do have to rewrite and re-research on a lot of things. So hopefully, next chapter will be in another week to week and a half [:**

**Again, review and give it to me!**

**"Our ending doesn't have to be a happy one, as long as I get to experience it with you." - see it however you want to.**

**~LLL**


End file.
